Fatal Fight: Sasuke VS Naruto
by sethfink
Summary: The Fight of the century, the fight everyone's been waiting for... Uchiha Sasuke VS Uzumaki Naruto. Who will reign supreme.


The Fatal Fight: Sasuke VS Naruto  
A/N: So I kind got occupied with school as such I have written a lot of chapters but have yet to type and edit them. Been going through some shit with my beta reader etc., anyways I wrote this during my finals…After I finish them of course. This takes place after the war but has hypothetical powers involved (Sasuke's curse mark even though it got removed,) I also really didn't feel like changing perspectives so it's just in a Narrator Perspective so we can see their thoughts at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Or Sakura would have long been dead.

A figure cloaked in the shadows of the forest stepped into a clearing. He looked up. It was moonless night. He had come here to settle terms with his rival, the Hokage without the prying of others eyes. The figure shook his head and sat on a boulder waiting. _I know he's Hokage and all but goddamn, can't he be on time for once! He's starting to take after Kak- _The thought was stopped abruptly as Shuriken appeared through the trees. He casually jumped backwards dodging them.

"Is that your idea of a greeting, dobi." The hooded figure whispered into the wind. His eyes flashed and he threw off his cloak. He was Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan flashing briefly as he activated them. "I know you're there come out." He shouted at the spot where his rival was hiding. His rival still cloaked walked into the clearing.

"Tch Sasuke, I don't have time to negotiate with you. I'm taking you back to the village. If it's not by talking then it's by force."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke retorted throwing himself at Naruto and he drew his sword: Kusanagi. The stranger didn't even remove his hood as he deflected the blow with a leaf shaped kunai. As Sasuke jumped away his opponent discarded his cloak. "Ready to fight for real, Naruto?"

"Sure." He said tossing several of the leaf shaped kunai's. _Is Naruto really planning on using the Hiraishin no Jutsu on me? This is no good. But now if I pick one up he can kill me in a single swing. _

"Huh that'll be a waste of Chakra" Sasuke smiled trying to deter the Kage. He figured he'd given Naruto enough time to prepare. He swung his sword and it met Naruto's wrist. However instead of slicing through it he just stopped it. "Wha-?"

"Surprised? Good." Naruto said quick as lightning he kicked Sasuke away. He began to focus chakra and all the while his clothes changed into a black cloak. "I'll take you on full power, better not hold back with Susano'o."

"Wasn't planning on it" Sasuke spoke levelly before rushing Naruto with his Susano'o in completed form he swung his sword and Naruto just casually stopped it with his hand. "What the fuck are you able to not take any damage from my sword?!" He shouted angrily at Naruto repeatedly swinging his sword but each time it got caught or pushed away. "ACTIVATE" he activated Tsukuyomi and started laughing. "That was easy" he blinked and realized the world he created shattered around him. Before Sasuke could process the breaking of Tsukuyomi he saw a punch coming but dodged. Naruto threw a punch that Sasuke completely dodged but his Susano'o protected him from the frog kumite when Naruto tried changing the attack direction. Naruto jumped away and started weaving signs. Sasuke pulled out a Chidori on a water dragon jutsu. As the two jutsu's collided Sasuke started laughing. He started shooting fire at Naruto in small bits making it rain. "Well I'm saving this as a final attack, just in case." He opened up 5 gates and appeared in front of Naruto and kneed him. Naruto spit out blood before Sasuke elbowed him to the face and kicked him away. Instead of going far away Naruto hit the ribs of Sasuke Susano'o.

"Tch," Naruto said panting lightly. "Guess I have to resort to him." He weaved the summoning hand signs.

"Your Toad won't help you."

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto should as he pressed his hand against the ground. A growl could be heard across the valley.

"What the…" Sasuke's mouth dropped four inches.

"Kurama, say hello to this shit head. Bust his Susano'o if you don't mind."

**NOT AT ALL NARUTO!** Kurama said kicking backward breaking Susano'o but pulling Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto created a rasengan and smashed it into Sasuke's gut. He screamed in agony and spat up blood.

"I saved... This curse mode for safe keeping" Sasuke said in his second stage curse mark. Naruto disappeared and appeared in Sasuke's face he quickly 'blocked' Naruto's move. But it was a feint Naruto tripped Sasuke and created a mini Bijuu dama and slammed it into Sasuke's chest.

"KURAMA, FULL POWER NOW!"

**OKAY! BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!**

"Fine by me!" Naruto said jumping out of the way as Kurama shot off his Bijuu dama the explosion encasing Sasuke's entire body. When the smoke cleared Sasuke had burn marks all over him. Kurama looked at him in disgust. "You can go now Kurama." Naruto said before Kurama dissipated.

"Naruto. You. Will. Die. Here. KIRIN COME!" Sasuke raised his damaged arm and created a Chidori and a huge beast appeared from the sky. Before Sasuke could direct his attack Naruto Sat on him and ground Sasuke's face into the ground more. Sasuke's Chidori faded and his arm dropped in pain. "Humiliating, having one of my most powerful jutsu denied by my physical pain."

"C'mon lets go back to the leaf."

"Not happening"

"Fine I'll take you by force."

"No you won't." Sasuke stated before getting smashed in the neck and becoming knocked out. Naruto got off Sasuke and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. He left the desolated clearing with a last thought. _My promise to return Sasuke to Sakura is complete. I can get back to being a Hokage now, sounds like buckets full of fun!_

A/N: Honestly I still think I did a shit job at this…Tell me what you guys think. Sorry I've been so inactive had a few problems with my life. And they continue but I decided not to rob you guys of a piece of writing from me. SO HERE IT IS


End file.
